


five times they cried

by scepticiism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, it's not about Sirius for once, they are actually in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticiism/pseuds/scepticiism
Summary: They're happy, they really are. But every now and then, even the happiest people cry a little.





	five times they cried

**One.**

It’s kind of stupid, Remus realises, to cry because of a lost friendship while spending time with said lost friend’s younger brother, but he can’t help himself. This friendship between him and Sirius had been great, and no matter how horribly things had gone a few weeks ago, it is hard to let go. He feels bad for letting Regulus deal with this, but suddenly, there’s a warm hand on his shoulder, and Regulus tells him he understands, and maybe, Remus realises, it’s actually alright like this.

**Two.**

Regulus is beautiful like this, squirming underneath him in an attempt to get closer, his hands curling and uncurling with every other thrust that, as Remus knows, hits just right there. These little sighs and gasps and whimpers are even more beautiful, and Remus takes it all in with an adoration that makes his eyes shine and his chest burst with love. He stops moving now, as he does every few seconds, and carefully cradles the other’s face, trailing kisses along his cheeks and jaw, only to then kiss these rosy lips, this lovely nose, his eyes which have fallen shut a while ago. His lips never leave the other’s skin, and he keeps whispering declarations of love, praises and compliments, and he cannot help but smile when he tastes his boyfriend’s salty tears; he doesn’t need to look at him to know that these are tears of pure happiness.

**Three.**

It’s the last day before they leave Hogwarts, but unlike Regulus, Remus won’t return in September. It’s the last time they meet before it’ll certainly be a meeting in war, and it’s obvious that Regulus is trying to stay strong, but Remus has stopped trying long ago. He pulls the other close without even thinking about his, hot tears running down his cheeks until they meet Regulus’ black hair, and Remus feels him trembling against him, now crying as well. It’s at this moment that he finds out what heartbreak feels like.

**Four.**

Regulus is alive. He’s alive, but he looks like a corpse, and Remus couldn’t care less because Regulus is alive and back in his arms. He can’t help but cry, sobbing loudly as he holds the other close to his chest because he thought he was dead and to Remus, it’s almost like a little miracle, even when Regulus sobs just as hard, holding onto him as if his life depends on it (and maybe, Remus thinks, it does).

**Five.**

Voldemort is back, and Remus is holding a trembling Regulus in his arms. None of them know what it means for him ─ he’s betrayed the Dark Lord, but does he know? He’s been working at Hogwarts for years, but does that make a difference? Remus looks at the only other person in the room; he doesn’t like the way Dumbledore looks back. The expression in his eyes clearly says _two spies among the Death Eaters are better than one_ , and of course he’s right, but will Voldemort trust Regulus? There’s a hot wetness on Remus’ shoulder now, and at this very moment, he hates Albus Dumbledore more than anyone else.


End file.
